


I am in Misery

by SlasherFiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Grandmaster, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Torture, Telekinesis, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: During Hulk and Thor's fight the Grandmaster brings up Loki's bet. Loki agreed to anything, thinking Thor was going to win. Afterwards Loki's surprised to see blue tentacles thrown into the midst.





	I am in Misery

**Author's Note:**

> I fudged the timeline a little. But really this was an excuse to play with the deleted scene of the tentacles and do it myself.  
> Dubious consent because while Loki agreed to it, he's not into everything.

Thor dropped and Loki panicked. “I have to get off of this planet.” He turned to leave, he had to go.

 

Suddenly the Grandmaster was there, hand on Loki’s chest. “Hey, hey where are you going?”

 

Loki froze.

 

The Grandmaster was old and powerful, more so than Thanos. It was terrifying.

 

It just eased off the Grandmaster like a wave, a cloud billowing at his feet. Thanos could control Loki, but the Grandmaster had to only extend his pinkie and Loki would cease to exist.

 

The Grandmaster was talking, then again, he always was. “At least not before you uh pay your debt.”

 

Right, Loki had agreed to let the Grandmaster do what he wanted if Thor lost, and to suck the Grandmaster off wherever he wanted.

 

The hand on his chest tugged at his magic, drawing it to the surface like a magnet.

 

Loki frowned.

 

The Grandmaster put his hands on Loki’s shoulders and steered him back to the couch. “Why don’t we just sit? Sit back down?”

 

Loki sat and the Grandmaster perched right next to him. “You don’t have to-there’s no need for you to repay me right now. I’m sure you’re concerned about your brother, right? Or whatever he is.”

 

Loki glanced at the arena. Thor had been taken out already.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” The Grandmaster patted Loki’s thigh. “What do you say that we-no you-meet me tomorrow for the repayment, hmm?”

 

Loki nodded and put on a fake smile. He was sure it wouldn’t be good if he said no.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, Loki woke and went to the Grandmaster’s chambers.

 

The Grandmaster merely laughed him away. “I like, I really like that you’re eager, but there’s no rush. My champion has another match tonight. We’ll uh discuss matters then.”

 

Somehow that didn’t make Loki feel better, he still dreaded what the Grandmaster had planned. That was probably the point, he was just as much of a smooth talker as Loki was and Loki had done  _everything_  to get here.

 

He was going to lose this game. He needed Thor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki made his way to the Hulk’s room, having learned that’s where Thor had been put from a chat with Thor’s so-called friends under the arena.

 

Loki stood around the corner, listening to the conversation and trying hard not to roll his eyes. He hated to admit it, but Thor’s optimism for escaping was a refreshing turn, if ever predictable.

 

It seemed Thor wanted to talk to 142 and was going to use her and the Hulk to escape. There was something off about 142, besides her drunkenness.

 

Thor and the Hulk were arguing.

 

Loki shook his head, he had heard all he needed. He went back to his chambers, dreading nightfall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Somehow night came faster than Loki would have liked and he was once again sitting in the booth with the Grandmaster.

 

The Grandmaster addressed the crowd in his usual way, starting the fight, and then sat back down. He patted the cushion next to him. “Don’t be shy. I know that’s not-that’s not your style.”

 

Loki moved closer and then leaned away when the Grandmaster began to undo his pants. The shock must have shown on his face for the Grandmaster shushed him.

 

“You’re not scared, are you? You don’t seem to scare easily. I uh won’t hurt you. And you promised.”

 

“Right now?” Loki didn’t know how he squeezed those words out.

 

“Yes, of course right now, better hop to it before my champion arrives.”

 

Loki’s cheeks flushed at the shame of being ordered about, and visible like this, but he bit his tongue and sank to his knees in front of the Grandmaster. Loki shivered as the Grandmaster’s hand tangled in his hair and the cascade of power threatened to overwhelm him. Loki leaned forward to take the Grandmaster’s cock into his mouth, not questioning when he got it out.

 

“That’s good, very good.” The Grandmaster hummed, but when Loki looked up, he was staring out into the arena.

 

Loki wanted to bite down. How dare the Grandmaster be so uninterested when he was the one that had asked for this!?

 

“Now, now don’t-don’t slow down, this is just the appetizer.”

 

Loki swallowed on instinct and the Grandmaster groaned softly. Loki had almost forgotten about the other end of the deal. He had been foolish and now it was going to cost him. He would just have to grin and bear it, sneak into Thor’s plan somehow and leave. There was no time to try and kill the Grandmaster the way Loki would have wanted. Escape was the only option.

 

Loki half focused on what he was doing while he attempted to call up all his magic. He would need it if he wanted to help Thor. It waved and billowed against the might of the Grandmaster, Loki wrestled to control it.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Loki glanced up at the Grandmaster.

 

“I would hate to sever this pretty head from your neck, but uh it doesn’t feel like you’re giving me all of-well you’re thinking too much.” The Grandmaster yanked on Loki’s hair, pulling his head back a little, earning a muffled yelp. “You’re trying my patience sweetheart.” He put his other hand on Loki’s cheek and Loki’s eyes widened as suddenly his magic began to drain, the facade of Asgardian visage slipped.

 

His Jotun form started to appear, one eye bled red and his face was cooling, the dark blue spreading down his nose and across his lips.

 

The Grandmaster smiled and moaned. “I knew, I just knew you had more to you then anyone could see. I could feel it.” The Grandmaster’s words lost their silly tone.

 

Just like last night, Loki was scared. He waited for his whole body to change, but it didn’t, it was only where the Grandmaster was touching.

 

“Don’t stop now.” The Grandmaster’s eyes twinkled as he smiled at Loki.

 

Loki bobbed on the Grandmaster’s cock.

 

“Yes! Yes!” The Grandmaster leaned back, fingers dancing along Loki’s skin.

 

Loki listened to the cheers and clash of weapons from the arena.

 

“O-oh, it looks like the players are starting to thin out, you might um have to go faster.”

 

Loki was curious about what would happen if he didn’t make the Grandmaster come before the Hulk was released to fight. Loki quickly banished that thought, sure the Grandmaster would just broadcast his projection anyway.

 

Loki sucked and licked at the Grandmaster’s cock, swirling his tongue.

 

The Grandmaster nodded. “Just-just like that.”

 

Loki could hear the crowd getting restless, he needed the Grandmaster to come now!

 

He flicked his tongue along the Grandmaster’s slit, tasting the salty pre-come and sucked hard, sighing in relief when the Grandmaster moaned, eyes closing as he came. Loki swallowed the Grandmaster’s come and then got back on the couch, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. There was no time to be discreet.

 

“That was really good. You did a goo-good work.” Within moments the Grandmaster stood up to announce the Hulk.

 

Loki sighed, relieved to have gotten one part of the deal out of the way.

 

The Grandmaster sat back down as the Hulk barreled into the arena. The Grandmaster clapped and slid over next to Loki. “Say, you’re not worried about after, are you?”

 

Loki turned to the Grandmaster. “What do I have to worry about?”

 

“Nothing, I’m going to take care of you. You’ll enjoy yourself. Trust-believe me.”

 

Loki fought to give a smile.

 

The Grandmaster hummed and moved back, patting Loki’s thigh for good measure.

 

Loki wasn’t sure how to feel about the Grandmaster doing that frequently.

 

Loki watched the fight, realizing with dread that it wasn’t going to last long. This opponent was good, but not Thor. They didn’t stand a chance. They were smashed into the ground by Hulk and with the roaring cheers from the crowd, Loki felt the Grandmaster lightly pull him to his feet.

 

Loki momentarily froze on the spot, but with a tug, the Grandmaster moved him forward and out of the viewing box.

 

“This is just great, since you said you’re uh up for anything, I get to show you one of my favorite friends.” The Grandmaster kept Loki’s arm linked in his, hand over Loki’s.

 

Loki somehow felt like it was more of a shackle than any obedience disk could have been. “A friend that lives on Sakaar and no one sees? How unfortunate.”

 

The Grandmaster laughed. “Well maybe on-on Asberg he would be forgotten, but not here. He just is a lot to handle for most.”

 

Loki hummed, sure he could charm this person and be able to slip out and leave the Grandmaster.

 

Loki didn’t pay attention to where they were going, and realized too late they were in a corridor he had never been in.

 

They got to the large faded door and then Loki realized perhaps this had been a bad idea.

 

The Grandmaster punched in the key code to the door panel and it slid open.

 

Loki was tugged in and saw a gaping maw in the floor, a chasm that led down. “Where is your friend?” He tried to control his voice, to keep it from shaking.

 

The Grandmaster clapped and lights came on, illuminating not quite clean white walls. He gave a short whistle and started to disrobe. “Squiggles! Come say hi.” The Grandmaster, now completely naked, dangled his feet over the edge of the pit. He patted the title next to him.

 

Loki gave a shake of his head. “I’d rather you go first.”

 

“If you insist Lo-lo.”

 

Suddenly something lurched underground and what sounded like a thousand snakes slid up the walls of the chasm towards the Grandmaster. He laughed as his legs were wrapped in large blue tentacles, before he was pulled across the pit. He kissed the tentacles as they wrapped around his wrists, holding him upright over the darkness. “I know, I missed you too. But no one likes to come see you, they’re all rather hmm prudish. I think it would do them some good.”

 

Loki still couldn’t believe what he was seeing and managed to squeak out, “This is your friend?”

 

The Grandmaster turned to him. “Yes, Squiggles used to be a big hit at parties, but then there was no room to put him upstairs and people complained about his tentacles in the streets so I had to uh move him down here. He gets rather lonely.” The Grandmaster caressed the tentacles. “Don’t fret, I know how you love to really get in me, but I’ve brought someone who might be a bit of fun.” The Grandmaster’s eyes flicked to Loki’s clothes. “Well don’t be rude, come say hello.”

 

Loki licked his lips, no was on the tip of his tongue.

 

“After all you agreed. If you want we could go back up-upstairs and I could tie you down till you’re crying to come again. Which would you rather have?”

 

Loki flushed, he hated the thought of being used, and at least with Squiggles the monster would take care of him. Loki put up a hand and started to undress. Once he was naked, he held out his arms, laughing bitterly. “This is crazy.”

 

The Grandmaster smiled. “Maybe. Squiggles show him what he’s missing.”

 

Loki’s smile fell as more tentacles came and wrapped around his wrists and ankles, carrying him towards the pit. His stomach dropped and he looked up at the Grandmaster, better him than to think of space.

 

Squiggles rotated the Grandmaster onto his back. “Everything feeling ok there, kitten?”

 

Loki swallowed hard, but nodded.

 

The tentacles sprouted smaller ones which rubbed at Loki’s nipples and played with his balls, teased at his entrance.

 

Loki hissed and wiggled.

 

“Ah ha, y-yes you’re getting the hang of it.” The Grandmaster smiled and let a thick tentacle into his mouth, while another with a purple head pushed into his body.

 

The tentacles writhed over Loki’s body, getting him covered in a slight slime, which eased their movements.

 

Soon his cock was hard and he panted, fingers lightly stroking the tentacles as the pleasure went to his head.

 

A thin tentacle with a purple head pressed against his entrance, slick with more slime.

 

Loki grunted as it pushed in, but then it eased in and out, fucking him leisurely. Loki let out a moan and the Grandmaster chuckled, turning to him, eyes twinkling.

 

Loki flushed and turned towards the tentacles, head tipping back as the tentacle pressed deep inside him.

 

Loki moaned and bucked as Squiggles continued to tease him. He panted and one came to nudge his cheek, he felt a tingling in the back of his mind that Squiggles was asking to enter his mouth. Loki nodded, blushing a little.

 

The tentacle had to be the same thickness as the one in his ass and it slowly eased into his mouth, pressing his tongue down.

 

Loki closed his lips around the tentacle and it moved, pulsing softly, fucking him.

 

Loki got lost in the sensations, relaxing, even though he knew he was still dangling hundreds of feet over a pit and was restrained by the tentacles. He didn’t care and he felt a warmth flood his mind.

 

Loki rocked back against the tentacle inside him, thinking loudly he could take more.

 

It pulled out and was soon replaced with a larger one.

 

Loki groaned, feeling stuffed and he closed his eyes, panting through his nose as Squiggles kept going.

 

Loki’s back arched and he gave a small cry as he was yanked back to reality as Squiggles pumped his cock.

 

Loki strained a little, opening his eyes and he watched the tentacle jerk his cock and he groaned, coming after a few more strokes.

 

Loki panted harshly as he came down, the tentacles sped up inside his body and he tingled, tugged at them as he was over sensitive.

 

The tentacles kept moving for a few moments then spurt warm liquid inside Loki’s body. He coughed, swallowing the salty bitter liquid before the tentacle drew out of his mouth.

 

Loki could feel sweat over his body and he just wanted to rest, to sleep and think of how to get in on Thor’s plan of escape. But Squiggles didn’t set Loki down, instead something warm splashed across his face.

 

Loki winced and turned to see the Grandmaster, smiling.

 

“Couldn’t resist the-I just had to mark you.”

 

Loki nodded, the warmth was gone from his mind and he felt cold and foolish for agreeing to this.

 

Squiggles set them both down on the tile away from the edge.

 

Loki’s legs wobbled as he picked up his clothes.

 

“Say you can um make things, right?”

 

Loki turned to glance at the Grandmaster over his shoulder. “Yes.”

 

“Good, I want-well it would be a shame for Squiggles’ energy to go to waste…”

 

“Ah.” Loki nodded and produced a plug, one from his room that the Grandmaster had showed him early on.

 

Loki went to push it in, when the Grandmaster grabbed his wrist.

 

“Let me.” He swiped up some of the liquid that Loki now realized had small balls in it and pushed it back in. He eased the plug in, a hand on Loki’s back, and Loki grunted. “Perfect.”

 

The Grandmaster walked towards the door, clean expect for a sheen of sweat and he tugged his robe on. “Rest up. I think your uh brother will face my champion again tomorrow.”

 

Loki scowled at the Grandmaster’s bright smile as he left the room.

 

Loki limped after him, he didn’t know the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if I forgot a tag  
> I'm shipperfiendobssesser on tumblr (I still don't know how to link things). Follow me and watch me squee about Loki.


End file.
